


Little ashley willams

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarahs grown up and has a child of her own .but what will happen when that child calls for jareth?.





	Little ashley willams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Sarah gave the teenage babysitter she had left ashley with some money and closed the door .She went to Ashleys room .She was sound asleep .Sarah reached down in to the cott and ran a loving finger donw the side of her beautiful face .

She looked alot like sarah -thank god-dark hair and big stunning green eyes that staired out fearlessly out in to the world .Ashley stirred the tinyest bit and opened her eyes ,sprakling at the sight of her mother .Sarah reached down into the cott again and gently scooped up her child .

'hello ,Ash.'Sarah smiled and kissed Ashley on the cheek. Later that night sarah had already fed and bathed ashley who was now sitting on the lough room floor playing with a teddy that had once belonged to sarah that her unlce toby had passed on to her .Sarah quickly showered and dressed for bed ,she picked her child up from the floor and walked into Ashleys bed room .She bent over the cott to place her daughter to sleep when she made a cooing sound and muttered something sarah hoped to never hear again ,shocked she stood up looking at her beautiful child .'Wa..what did you say?.'She asked, did her one year old daughter say what she thourgh she just did?.The child smiled 'jareth!'.She cried'Jareth!' she cried again .Sarah quickly placed two fingers over Ashleys lips.'Hello sarah'said a voice from her dreams a voice from five years ago .Sarah froze.shit.Holding her child tighter she slowly turned to find the goblin king standing before ,dressed in knee high black leather boots ,tight grey leggings and a white cotton poets shirt and black leather vest .His face was angled perfectly ,a mocking smiled across his face.'No....no'sarah muttered to her self .'I belive I was called' jareth said loving every momment of his sarahs shock ,he cocked his head silghtly and siad'sarah I'am waiting 'he mocked her 'you can't be here.You can't be here.I won'.jareth hated to recall those old memories ,those six words . Ashley stirred in sarahs arms and sarah lossened her grip a little .For the time since his arrival jareth turned his gaze to the small child in sarahs arms.'Taking up babysitting now are we my sarah?'.Slowly sarah shook her head.jareth had a face of pure surprize .Sarah? a child of her own?who was the father?who dared to touch his sarah?.'Shes you'res ?'he took a step closer.Sarah stepped back until she was up agaist the cott.'Yes'she siad softly .Jareth could see that sarah was relaxing a bit more .The child certainly looked a great deal like sarah ,those big glowing eyes danced .If sarah had't called him who had?. He stepped closer keeping his gaze on Ashley.'whats her name ?'Ashley smiled at jareth .'Ashley.Her names Ashley.'Jareth smiled at Ashley but it was a smile she had never seen before ,jareth stepped forwards until he was 10 cm away from touching sarah .He saw her grip tighten a bit more his gaze went back to sarah he could see on her face she was scared but not for herself for her child.'Ashley.It's beautiful sarah.Tell me where is her father?.''Hes not here 'sarah answered to quickly ,jareths eyes gleamed with criousty 'Then where is he' his eyes bored into her hers.Ashley stirred fighting get out of her mothers grip sarah found it a relife to turnd back in the cott and lay Ashley down inside. She felt his warm breath on her neck ,her skin tinggled 'where is he?' his lips brushing agaist her ear she went stiff as he touched her .'I..I don't know .He felt when he found out I was ...'she could 't finsh .She gazed down at little ashley .poor child.'She called you,it was ash .I had no idea she knew you're name'. tears pricked at her eyes.How dare he,make her have his child and just leave .The voice in his head siad 'if you could have made her stay this wound not have happened sarah would be having you're children'.Sarah turned to jareth slowly ,he could see she was tying to be strong tying to blink back her tears.'You should go.It won't happen again .'sarah cast her eyes to the floor ,and rised her hand to wipe away a tear that begin fall down her cheek .jareth grabbed her wrist before she could ,with his other hand he rised her chin her gaze drifted to him 'but what if I want it to?'. And just like that he clamed her mouth at first he was to shocked to move or to do anything ,his strong arms circled her wasit and pulled her in to the warmth of his body in response her arms found there way around the back of his neck .Her lips parted giving jareths toungh full acess to her mouth .sarah wanted to stay like that forever ,in his arms ,his mouth on hers.But forevers not long at all. 


End file.
